


Tickles

by ananaya



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Tickles, karmagisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananaya/pseuds/ananaya





	Tickles

Karma sat beside Nagisa one arm wrapped around his waist the other pointing to words in the textbook explaining to him the information. Nagisa was lagging behind and wanted some extra help, luckily Karma was available, but he kept getting distracted, since Karma was being a bit too playful. The music in the background playing softly, on shuffle. He was finally beginning to understand but having Karma so close was a bit distracting.

The music changed to one of Nagisa’s favorite songs causing him to slowly rock side to side enjoying the tune. He closed his eyes and hummed to the beat. Unaware of his actions Nagisa kept on humming.

Karma realized Nagisa wasn’t paying attention anymore, he saw Nagisa swaying gently. He rested his head on Nagisa’a shoulder, now wrapping both arms around Nagisa’s waist, rocking with him along to the beat.

Nagisa finally got out of his trance, after Karma wrapped his other hand around him. A soft smiled appeared on Nagisa’s lips, He slowly started to lean towards Karma until, he was lying flat on the bed. He spun around to face Karma, looking him deep in his eyes. 

Karma fell slowly with Nagisa on top of him, he was now facing Nagisa running his hand slowly on his back. The position was a bit uncomfortable to be in, but seeing Nagisa laugh so sweetly he did not mind staying like that for a while. He playfully tickled Nagisa, “You think this is funny, keep on laughing”

Nagisa giggled, “Karma, no. Kar……” he was laughing too much to even say another word, but he would not go down without a fight. He returned the favour and started to tickle Karma. 

The tickle fight only escalated from there. The two distance themselves a bit from each other, Karma declared “It is on”

Nagisa still trying to catch his breathe from Karma’s attack, “I will still win”

They forgot their original goal, spending the rest of the hour engaged in tickle war. In the end they were both tired, trying to grasp their breaths. Nagisa laid silently beside Karma, somehow they ended up on the floor panting heavily. Karma just threw one hand around Nagisa’s waist, trying to get Nagisa closer to him. Nagisa buried his head in Karma’s chest, this was much better than studying.  
Nagisa felt exhausted after everything , he felt his eyes closing on him, while snuggled up against Karma. Trying his best to stay awake, but he had to give in after a while, felling at ease huddled up against Karma’s chest.

Karma saw Nagisa gradually falling asleep, he gently picked up Nagisa from the floor and tenderly tucked him in the bed.

Nagisa tugged on Karma’s shirt after, being tucked in. Nagisa, tried to get Karma to lay down with him pulling as hard as he could on the back of Karma’s shirt.

It was all too adorable for Karma to handle seeing the sleepy Nagisa cling to him. He had to jump in beside him, there would not be another chance like this. Karma quickly jumped in beside Nagisa throwing one arm around his waist. He just laid awake beside Nagisa, thinking how cute he was sleeping.

Nagisa murmured, “Lo…Lo…love…..y…you”

Karma instantly sat up to look over at Nagisa sleeping, his eyes were still closed. Karma caught on Nagisa was sleep talking, as if he couldn’t get more adorable but proved Karma wrong. Karma smirked he leaned over whispering into Nagisa’s ear, “Tell me exactly how much you love me.”

“To…to the st..st..ars and back”

“Since when did you realize you love me”

“Sin..ce the… begin…ning of…2nd ye..ar”

Karma started to think about it had been around 2nd year he also realized his love for Nagisa. Unfortunately they did not become a couple until 3rd year. He also started to think about all the other things that happened 2nd year,”Did you miss me during suspension”

“Mo.oo.re than y..ou can ima..gine”

“I missed you too”, this would be a better conversation if you were actually awake, Karma thought. He kissed Nagisa forehead,”You’ll never have to feel like that again”


End file.
